infinite_stratosfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 9
|romaji=Ōshanzu Irebun! |air date = March 3, 2011 |novel= Volume 3, Chapter 2 |manga = Chapter 21 |prev = Find Out My Mind |next = Thin Red Line}} 'Synopsis' Houki calls her sister, her sister, who reveals she has completed an IS called Akatsubaki just for her. After being hassled in the morning by Laura and walked in on by Houki and wacked around by a kendo shinai/practice sword, Ichika goes with Charlotte to the mall to buy swimsuits for their beach study session while Lingyin, Cecilia and Laura stalks them. When Charlotte notices them following her, she hides with Ichika in the dressing room to show off her swimsuit, but they are both discovered by Chifuyu and Maya. During the beach study session, the girls try to get close with Ichika with various results. As sunset arrives, Chifuyu talks with Houki about Tabane and believes her sister will come with the Akatsubaki on July 7. 'Unanswered Questions' *What did Tabane mean by "it's even a match for the white one" (referring to the Akatsubaki)? No doubt referring to Byakushiki as "the white one". Byakushiki being the only other IS with Fold-Out Armor. *What was the gift that Ichika bought at the mall? To whom will he give it? He bought one white based ribbon with red stripes. He will give it to Houki for her birthday. *What is so important about July 7? Houki's Birthday is on the 7th of July. 'Major Events' *Tabane appears to the main storyline. *Houki prepares to receive the personal IS that her sister Tabane has designed for her, the "Akatsubaki". Charlotte swimsuit.png|Charlotte's swimsuit Cecilia asking Ichika to rub her back with sun oil.png|Cecilia asking Ichika to rub her back with sun oil Cecilia insisting for the service.png|Cecilia insisting for the service Honne and Kiyoka swimsuit.png|Honne and Kiyoka's swimsuit Bath Towel Monster.png|Bath Towel Monster Laura's first swimsuit.png|Laura's first swimsuit Charlotte Laura Nohohon.png|Charlotte, Laura, Honne eating snacks Laura and Charlotte.png|Charlotte presenting Laura's swimsuit to everybody Maya swimsuit.png|Maya's swimsuit Chifuyu.jpg|Chifuyu's swimsuit 'Characters (By Order of Appearance)' *Tabane Shinonono *Houki Shinonono *Ichika Orimura *Laura Bodewig *Charlotte Dunois *Lingyin Huang *Cecilia Alcott *Ran Gotanda *Dan Gotanda *Chifuyu Orimura *Maya Yamada *Clarissa Harfouch *Honne Nohotoke *Kiyoka Aikawa *Shizune Takatsuki 'New Characters' *Tabane Shinonono *Clarissa Harfouch *Shizune Takatsuki 'Locations' *IS Academy *Room 1025 *Shopping mall *Seaside School 'New Locations' *Shopping mall *Seaside school 'Quotes' *''(Houki's ringtone) Tabane: "This ringtone~" (Tabane picks up the phone) Tabane: "Hi hi,hi,de,ho~. It's everyone's favourite genius,Tabane Shinonono (Houki, pissed, about the hang up) Tabane: "Wait, wait! Don't hang-up, Houki-chan~!" Houki: "Nee-san.." Tabane: "No no no, my dear little sister! Hum hum I know what you want! You want it, right? Your own personal machine! Of course, I have one prepared. Top-of-the-line and also non-standard. And it's even a match for the white one! And the name of this machine is...Akatsubaki!"'' - Tabane and Houki on the phone 'Trivia' *The scene with Dan holding Ran's shopping bag had a logo of 8-bit, the animation studio that produces the Infinite Stratos anime series. *Laura wasn't shy to show her naked body to Ichika in the morning but was very shy when showing him her swimsuit. *After Lingyin said that it was time to kill, Laura appeared, but when she talked, her top horizontal bang wasn't there but when she talked again, it appeared. *The namesake of the title is probably from the movie Ocean's Eleven. Category:Infinite Stratos Episodes